Prior to the present invention, several aromatic carbamate derivatives of benzoxazol-2-yl oxy compounds were known to exhibit herbicidal activity. However, there does not appear to be any common link in this knowledge from which one could predict herbicidal activity in other benzoxazoles, or for that matter, tetrahydrobenzoxazole, benzofuran or imidazole type structures. Additionally the ideal combination of properties relating to effective broad spectrum weed control with appropriate crop selectivity is still a much sought after goal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel heterocyclic alpha-substituted carbinol compounds and processes for their preparation which exhibit preemergence control of broadleaf weeds and may be applied safely to important crops. Specifically the compounds are novel heterocyclic alpha-substituted carbinol carbamates, ureas and N-alpha-substituted acetylcarbamates.
A further object of this invention is to provide herbicidal compositions comprised of a carrier and the novel compounds described herein as the active ingredient.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a process for controlling broadleaf weeds by applying to such weeds herbicidal compositions containing the novel compounds.
These and other objects will readily become apparent to these skilled in the art.